


A flor

by Shiro (ShiroToriHito)



Series: Coisas que eu escrevi pra minha psicóloga analisar [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Apenas duas crianças sendo crianças, Gen, Short Story
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroToriHito/pseuds/Shiro
Series: Coisas que eu escrevi pra minha psicóloga analisar [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803982
Kudos: 1





	A flor

O sol a pino brilhava sobre o infinito jardim, sombras praticamente inexistentes, orvalho de uma chuva que nunca veio decorava as folhas dos incontáveis arbustos e árvores.

No meio dessa infinidade, duas crianças brincavam. Quem são essas crianças não importa agora, apenas de que eram obviamente de alguma outra infinidade completamente diferente.

"Sam!" Chamou uma das crianças, observando alguma flor que lhe chamou a atenção.

"Queee foi Alex." Respondeu arrastado a segunda criança, rapidamente correndo para onde a outra estava.

"Olhe, olhe!" Apontou para uma flor, dália se não me foge o nome.

"Ah, que linda!" Exclamou a segunda criança, encantada com a beleza das pétalas lilases da flor.

"Não é?" Falou a primeira, aproveitando da distração da segunda para arrancar um punhado das flores a enfiar a mão cheia de pétalas na boca da segunda antes de sair correndo.

"SEU IDIOTA!" Gritou a segunda criança, cuspindo pétalas e se preparando para correr atrás da segunda.


End file.
